In media data, e.g., television broadcast video data (analog or digital), compression, for example according to an MPEG video compression standard, is often applied at some point, e.g., prior to transmission (or retransmission), such that the amount of media data (e.g., transmitted, stored, etc.) is reduced. It is common for a content creator or others, e.g., television broadcasters, to insert graphical elements, e.g., logos or other text or imagery, into the media data at various times. This allows for customization of the media data, e.g., insertion of identifying logos or watermarks overlaid on video data, inclusion of additional information in graphics such as included in a graphical overlay, etc.